


Senseless Fuckery

by JacetheSmutGuy94



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94
Summary: A collection of asks and prompts written for my side blog of Tumblr, @jaces-senseless-fuckery. These contain things like beastiality with either Grimm, real animals (canines and horses), and some pokémon crossovers with either my RWBY OCs or canon characters. All pokémon interactions are as if they are on the world of Remnant, where everything is normal except there are pokémon instead of Grimm. Keep in mind, it won't just be beastiality, and each update will be tagged with what involved. Enjoy the senseless fuckery.





	1. Chapter 1

**///Info about Ebony: She is a futa, a cat Faunus with both ears and a tail, and she is eight feet tall. Her and all my OCs' bios will be posted here in their own story in the future, but please enjoy this///**

_Hey Ebony? Do you want an Arcanine because it’s badass, it’s so fluffy, or something “kinkier”?...... it’s the third one isn’t it_ 😏

* * *

**///Contains pokémon beastiality///**

“Wh-what?” Ebony asked in embarrassment as she played her game, beginning to blush brightly, “Th-that’s ridiculous! Th-they’re cute a-and fluffy! I-I wouldn’t think of… o-of…” She stared at the top screen of her DS where she was looking at her Arcanine’s picture in its Pokédex page, “letting h-him mount me and mate with me and f-feeling his warm fur above me… a-and feeling his big p-penis in m-m-me a-and f-feeling h-him h-humping me h-harder and harder…”

Ebony’s imagination took over as she zoned out, staring at the screen and at the image of her male Arcanine she called Blaze, making a scenario play in her mind that made her start to get both hard and wet. Her imagination started to run wild, imagining the world of Remnant not with Grimm, but with Pokémon instead…

**X x X x X**

_**Ebony’s imagination** _

Ebony walked through the Emerald Forest with a happy smile on her face, Blaze following behind her loyally. She never kept him in his pokéball, instead always allowing him to walk freely with her all the time. That wasn’t to say she didn’t let her other pokémon out as well. In fact, Aries, her Salamence, was flying high above them now, stretching his wings out. She always let her Lapras, Ness, out when she walked by a river as well, and her Persian and Luxray, Luna and Stun, usually liked to just laze around. Amaranth, her Meganium, usually just liked to sleep when not in battle. Blaze seemed to be the one to truly appreciate the freedom, and Ebony loved giving that to him.

Blaze laid down in the grass and Aries landed as Ebony worked to set up a small camp when it started getting dark. She always liked choosing ponds, like the one she stopped at, so she could let Ness out of her ball too. She did that first, and then let Luna, Stun, and Amaranth out to relax. She gave them all some poképuffs out of her supply, giving Ness a few more, before she gave them all water and finished setting up her camp. That’s when she finally ate some food and drank some water for herself. She always took care of her pokémons’ needs first before her own.

Later in the night, most of the group were fast asleep, leaving only two awake. “Good job against those Pangoro today, Blaze!” Ebony exclaimed as she stroked Blaze’s warm fur, her hand ever-so-slowly drifting toward the sheath where his cock laid dormant, and she slowly began to toy with it to awaken the sleeping beast.

She hated to pick favorites, but Blaze was definitely hers thanks to one big, long, thick, hot, and knotted reason. That didn’t mean she didn’t give the others attention. Aries was the next best. His cock filled her up and spread her open like no other. Then was Amaranth, who could easily lift her up with some vines and ravage her with a few more, all with an adorable look on her face. Then on the bottom of the list, which Ebony was sad to admit, were Luna and Stun. Ebony just thought their barbed cocks felt weird inside her, not that she didn’t still enjoy it. Ness wasn’t even on that list due to being female and not really having any moves Ebony could have her use on her. She was sure to give Ness extra sweet poképuffs to hopefully make up for it.

“Do you need relief?” Ebony asked Blaze with a blush on her face, “Y-you can always u-use me i-if you w-want…” No matter how much she loved it, she was always just so embarrassed to say these things.

Blaze barked affirmatively and Ebony smiled a bit, feeling his cock in her hands after zoning out a bit. “O-oh… you’re already really hot…” She said, biting her bottom lip as she felt it throb in her hand.

One reason she loved Blaze was how hot he could get. She knew it was hotter than what most girls could handle, if most girls let their pokémon fuck them that is. But Ebony could handle it. The dust inside her let her handle extreme temperatures outside and within her body, sometimes just neutralizing it altogether. But Blaze’s cock could get so hot she could really feel it and it nearly made her insides just burn up in the best of ways, nearly like Wave’s semblance when Carlisha described it in detail. But even Carlisha admitted an Arcanine’s cock got even hotter than that.

Ebony felt Blaze’s cock growing and growing in her hand and she leaned down and licked the tip, feeling the heat against her tongue. It grew to be nearly two feet long and as thick as a soda can, and she knew his knot was far thicker. She hummed softly as she heard a satisfied groan from Blaze, and she continued licking, her rough tongue working wonders for his pleasure as she always knew it did. Her tail swished from side to side at each lick to his red cock, and she adored the taste of it. The heat of it was making her so wet and hard at the same time and she couldn’t help but roll Blaze more onto his back, and she wrapped her lips around his cock and started bobbing up and down while she stripped out of her clothes.

The cat Faunus was quickly down to nothing but her thigh socks and her single armstocking and glove as she rubbed and scratched Blaze’s belly, making his tongue hang out of his mouth as he panted in pleasure. Ebony knew she couldn’t take his whole dick down her throat, but she always tried and got a little further each time. Now, she could at least take a quarter of his cock’s length in her throat before it was too much.

Soon enough, Ebony had gotten so turned on she couldn’t wait anymore. She turned around and spread her legs out as she laid her head and chest on her clothes and sleeping bag. “C’mon Blaze. Give it to me~”

Blaze barked affirmatively and got up to his feet, and Ebony shuddered as she always does. She loved to feel small, and Blaze was a big boy. Six feet tall from his paws to the top of his back, and he easily towered over her in her position. And when Blaze got on her and started to mount her, she unconsciously let out a needy moan. Gods did she ever love this. She gasped when she felt the tip of his cock hit her pussy and ass over and over as he thrusted, then he positioned himself better and Ebony let out a loud mewl when his cock spread her open, entering her pussy.

Ebony was a pokéslut, through and through. When alone, she always admitted that, and she loved it. Ebony loved her Pokémon dearly and wanted to do anything to help them relax, relieve stress, and just please them. And she absolutely _loved_ when she let her Arcanine take her. His cock thrusted in and out of her cunt at a rapid pace, bringing a chorus of moans and mewls from her as she was pounded into the ground. Blaze’s cock drove deeper and deeper inside Ebony and his claws dug into her sides and plump hips. Each thrust threw Ebony into throes of bliss, his cock feeling hotter than usual inside her. She loved it and began to wonder just how hot it could get. Maybe it had something to do with his age or experience?

Whatever the case, he continued to fuck his master without a care in the world, panting with each thrust while Ebony quickly got close to her climax. She started jerking herself off with one hand as she squeezed her breast with the other, bringing herself more pleasure under her Pokémon’s powerful, quick thrusts. She was so close to cumming already and she placed a cup under her cock from what she was drinking earlier, and she resumed stroking her cock while Blaze’s kept up his thrusts. Ebony would feel bad with all the noise she was making, but her Pokémon were all used to her nights of pleasure with each of them, and they could sleep through her slutty moans and cries and mewls of bliss.

One particularly powerful thrust made heat flare from Blaze’s cock and the intense feeling made Ebony start to cum, her pussy contracting and squeezing around his burning shaft as her cum shot from her cock in ropes, each burst quickly filling the cup halfway before she stopped cumming, but Blaze just kept going like he knew she wanted. She had trained him so well, after all. Ebony just kept playing with herself as well, already drooling all over her jacket even though it’s just been a few minutes. Blaze could always make her cum so quickly and so hard. She always believed he could fuck her the hardest out of all her team. Even harder than Aries, although she was sure he just held back for her safety. She wouldn’t make him go harder if he didn’t want to.

“Oh gods yeah, Blaze~ Keep going~ Pound me harder~” Ebony begged, feeling Blaze’s cock slamming hard into her cervix with every short thrust, “C’mon Blaze, pleeeaaase go as hard as you can~ I-I can take iiittt oooohhh~”

Ebony gave a long, drawn out mewl and kicked her feet around from the pleasure as Blaze heeded her words with a growl, and he started thrusting harder, trying his hardest to get every inch of his cock inside his master’s pussy with the power he was using. Ebony knew he could do it. He only did it during their first time after he first evolved into an Arcanine, when Ebony let him claim her as a reward for all his hard work as a Growlithe. She did the same with Luna, Stun, and Aries when they evolved to their final forms, and she always had Amaranth pleasure her with her vines from when she evolved from Chikorita to Bayleef.

But when she first let Blaze fuck her, he didn’t know his own power behind his thrusts as it was his first time. He had immediately thrusted so hard his cock broke into her womb. That feeling hurt, but it was so much more pleasurable. Her body had basically gone limp then, only her ass in the air as Blaze fucked her womb and knotted with her. After that, Blaze had calmed down for the most part and only used a quarter of his length. She only took his knot once. She wanted that again. She absolutely _needed_ that again. Just from being knotted with him for three hours, Blaze became her favorite Pokémon out of her team. Gods when she felt it swelling up and stretching her, her mind went blank. Now that she was going home after a long time of battling other trainers and earning all eight badges, she couldn’t wait anymore.

“D-do it, Blaze~ Pleeeaasse push it all the way in!” Ebony begged again, burying her face into her jacket, letting out a loud but muffled cry of pleasure when she started to cum again, her body trembling as she filled her cup up fully, overfilling it quickly, “C’moooon go as hard as you can~ I need it so much~”

Blaze heard her command and growled in response, and he began to put all of his strength behind his short thrusts. Ebony didn’t take into account how much stronger Blaze had gotten since he first fucked her, and how much control he had over that strength. She had always thought he was just really good with his control. Which was true, because he was holding back a huge amount of strength that just bursted from him. Within a second of his growl, Ebony’s eyes shot wide open as Blaze’s cock easily pushed past her cervix like it was sliding through butter, hilting himself fully inside her for the first time since when he evolved. Ebony let out the most ecstasy filled scream into her jacket, muffled but it was still so loud that she woke up her two feline Pokémon, who jumped to their feet in worry because they knew Ebony never screamed like that.

When they saw everything was basically normal except for the amount of force Blaze pounded Ebony with, Luna and Stun laid back down and watched what was happening until they went back to sleep. Ebony’s eyelids fluttered over and over with each quick thrust, her eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head as one was halfway closed. Just as it was with her first time letting Blaze have her, her body went limp and her ass stayed in the air, completely at her Arcanine’s mercy. Ebony eventually raised her head up just enough to let her screams be unmuffled as they turned into deep moans, purrs, mewls, meows, and everything in between.

Another thing she finally noticed was that Blaze’s cock started getting even hotter than before, hotter than ever before and she was realizing he not only held back his growing strength, but his heat as well. His throbbing cock was almost like a furnace inside of her and she was absolutely loving it. The heat made her pleasure soar to new heights, reaching its peak at levels she knew no normal girl could handle. It was making her drool all over her jacket as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

Oh and when she started to feel the feeling she’d been missing for months, her mind went blank just as it had back then. She started to feel Blaze’s knot swelling inside her incredibly wet pussy and it made her start to cum once more as his cock only got hotter, making her let out a deep meow mixed with a purr, making her toes curl, and making her cum shoot out of her cock and splatter messily against the ground, her thighs, the bottoms of her breasts, and her clothes. She didn’t care. Her mind was just filled with lust, wanting nothing more than for her faithful Arcanine to fuck her and use her all night long, the desires growing every second his knot swelled inside her until it reached its full size, nearly triple his girth.

His thrusts grew shorter but only got faster and more powerful as he panted above her. Ebony was driven into orgasm after powerful, intense orgasm for hours that night. Her little Blaze was full of surprises, as his grown stamina showed her as well. But during the… fifth or eighth hour, Blaze couldn’t hold back anymore and howled into the night as he finally started to cum. Ebony let out a more animalistic meow that was laced with all her pleasure as Blaze’s burning hot cum filled her womb. Rope upon thin, oh so hot rope of his cum continued to shoot into her as he kept thrusting. He showed no signs of stopping and Ebony already felt drunk off his cum even though she hadn’t drank any of it. Blaze continued to fuck her and cum inside her for hours, well into the morning hours and into the dawn.

Ebony herself created a large puddle of cum under her, her pussy still absolutely soaked with her arousal, and her cock needed no stimulation as it still pumped out smaller and smaller loads of cum. She was filled to the absolute brim by Blaze’s hot seed. It had bloated her stomach out to the size of a coconut at least before the thin cum was able to shoot out past his knot and soak the ground, running down her thighs and mixing with her own. Ebony’s eyes were nearly completely rolled into the back of her head as she had a slutty smile on her face, her eyes as they were earlier with one half open and the other completely open. She was continuously purring very deeply, and every so often let out those little primal meows like an actual cat.

Another hour passed and Blaze was finally tired out. He stopped thrusting into her and he laid down to the side, and Ebony had no choice but to go with him, both of them laying in the puddle they made with their cum. All of Ebony’s clothes were nearly ruined with the cum. It would possibly take hours to clean them, her hair, her body, and Blaze when she woke up. Like earlier, that wasn’t on her mind. She felt like she was high on the ecstasy from the rough, animalistic fucking Blaze gave her, and she was solely focused on the huge doggy cock and the huge knot still lodged and throbbing inside her pussy, slowly but continuously shooting more, smaller loads into her, which kept making her mewl as she pressed back against the fur of his stomach. She gained a bit of the use back in her arm and reached for the full cup of cum and she slowly lifted it to her lips, her hand shaking along the way, and she started to drink it after accidentally spilling some across her lips. She drank a bit of it, then she poured the rest onto her breasts and stomach, savoring the feeling of it.

She slowly dug through her clothes for her scroll and she found it after a bit, then she opened it and snapped a selfie of herself, that same smile on her face, a glazed look in her eyes, and she made a peace sign to top it off. The last thing she did was send that picture to one of the few who knew she had sex with her Pokémon besides her parents and cousin. She was glad her parents only told her to be careful and weren’t disgusted with her.

‘ _Sakiiii I miss yooouuuu~_ ’ She slowly typed out to her girlfriend, ‘ _I’ll see you soooon~_ ’ She sent the message out with shaky fingers.

And then she passed out…

**X x X x X**

Ebony shook herself out of her trance and looked around her dorm room, a very bright blush on her face as she slowly looked down and saw her chest and stomach covered in cum, and she felt it on her face and all over her hands. She panted and brought her fingers to her face and licked them clean. While her imagination ran rampant, she had ended up stripping out of her clothes and she furiously masturbated to all the vivid images in her mind.

“Are you finally back?” Sakura asked, sitting at her desk with a half full cup of water, and a blush matching Ebony’s on her face, “You were so into it that you never noticed me come in.”

Ebony gulped hard and nodded. “Y-yeah… I-I’m back… Where’s my-”

“I saved your game and turned it off for you.” Sakura answered, already knowing what her girlfriend would ask.

“Okay…” Ebony replied quietly in an embarrassed tone, “D-did you just w-watch?”

Sakura grinned a bit. “No, I didn’t. Buuut…”

She grabbed a piece of drawing paper off her desk. “You were like that for hours, so I had enough time to draw something. I-I c-could kinda guess wh-what you w-were imagining, s-sooo…” She turned the paper around and Ebony’s eyes widened.

It was a detailed picture Sakura drew of Blaze. And Ebony. With Blaze mounting Ebony.

Oh Ebony loved Sakura so much.

“Y-you know…” Ebony took the picture and laid it on her nightstand, then she pulled Sakura into the bed on top of her, “I-I c-can keep g-going…”

Sakura smiled at the offer. “Yes please~”


	2. Owl's Bizarre Adventure

_**///Second commission/art trade thingy for my friend! The first was a story for Fluff, Smut, and Fluffy Smut called Gangbang the Owl. I hope you all enjoy this one///** _

**Word count after editing: 4641 words**

_“Luna, otherwise known as Owl, has heard a rumor of a church that worshipped tentacle monsters, and she also heard that to become their queen you must find the throne inside the temple. But the catch is the person would have to brave through the tentacle-infested halls of the temple to find the throne, and the tentacles and slugs are very lecherous.”_

* * *

 

Trekking through the forest was in no way simple for the four foot and eight inch tall, pink-haired and chocolate skinned girl known as Owl, who was in search for something that she had heard rumors, or rather legends about. She wore a pair of tight black pants and a black tank top, along with some black hiking boots and gloves. She also had several pouches on her belt that held different things for easy access for her journey if she needed it. And on her back was a backpack that held bigger things, like a small tent and a bedroll for nighttime. Her dark green jacket was rolled up and attached to her backpack too, which she had in case she ran into a briar patch and had to go through it. And that was also helped by the machete at her side.

But soon, all that trouble would finally be worth it because she was going to find out if the legend of the tentacle temple was true. The legend goes that if a person can find the temple and find their way through the numerous rooms and corridors and find the throne, then they would become the queen of the tentacles. But it was a legend based on just a few people claiming they’ve seen first hand what the temple held within, and Luna had to see it for herself. So she got a map, prepared herself, and ventured into the unknown.

* * *

 

It took her a few days to reach the location but when she did, she marveled at the sight. The temple was made of black bricks and had high spires in both the front and the back, with a large mosaic window above the door with a design of a woman surrounded by tentacles in it, the tentacles wrapping around her limbs. Luna looked up at it and licked her lips, and she set her backpack, machete, and her belt with all its pouches next to the wall. Then she stood in front of the large double doors to the temple and stared up at the window.

“That needs to be me…” Luna said with a rather dreamy sounding tone, then she straightened her back and put her hands on her hips, “Alright, Owl. Let’s go find that throne.”

She stepped forward and put her hands on the doors and she pushed forward. It took some effort and she grunted a bit, using more or the power in her muscled limbs before the doors budged and slowly began to creak open. As the doors opened wider, more and more daylight shined into the long hallway inside the temple. Finally, Luna got it open enough for her to easily walk through and she confidently stepped inside and looked around. The doors closed behind her and the loud crashing sound caused her to jump and turn in place.

“Okay, well…” She stood right in the middle of where the light shined through the mosaic window, painting her in a mostly red light. Everything around that light was pitch black, “This… may be harder than I thought.”

Luna reached down to her belt and grabbed one of the glowsticks she brought with her. She cracked it and it began to light up and she stepped out of the light from the window, and she began to walk deeper into the temple while a green light surrounded her from the glowstick. Luna walked slowly and looked around at the walls, her boots clomping on the stone floor with each step. She saw depictions of tentacle beasts ravaging women with their tendrils and each grew more explicit than the last, making Luna very wet in a short amount of time.

Owl shook her head clear and turned away from the walls and walked on through the corridors. As soon as she took her focus from the walls, she stepped on something that immediately darted from under her foot, and she took a step back in surprise and looked down. She gasped as she saw a multitude of tentacles writhing on the ground, and she grinned a bit before she began to blush. At least one part of the legend was true so far. As far as Luna could see, she saw tentacles on the floor and it seemed like the sheer amount of them only got denser the further she looked down the corridor, and that was a very good sign.

The artist-turned-adventurer began daydreaming about being the tentacle queen only to be broken out of her thoughts by the sounds of distant moaning and screaming, all of it sounding so blissful. Luna began to feel slimey tentacles slowly wrapping around her legs under her pants and began to walk forward through them, making the ones sliding up her legs retreat back from her. She had gotten even more aroused from hearing the moaning echoes and feeling those tentacles on her legs but she couldn’t give in. She had to keep going so she could find the throne and she wouldn’t do very well with that if she let the tentacles just fuck her now.

But soon, her thoughts were derailed when she was grabbed around the ankle and was tripped, making her fall right into the tentacles. Owl soon felt her pants being ripped open by a couple of tentacles, and then her shirt was ripped off of her all in what seemed like an instant. Soon she felt a tentacle going for her dripping wet pussy and push in and she let out a moan as her toes curled. Maybe a little bit of indulgence wouldn’t hurt, right?

Owl got down on her elbows and kept her ass in the air as her pussy was being raided by the tentacle, then she felt a slimey one sliding into her ass and she gasped at the thickness of it, and that’s when a tentacle pushed into her mouth and down her throat and left her gagging. The tentacles plunged in and out of her tight holes at a rapid pace, rocking her petite body back and forth between them. She began to look around at her surroundings and her eyes widened as she saw a girl laying within the writhing tentacles, passed out from pleasure as the tendrils ravaged her unconscious form, moaning lightly in her slumber. That sight was such a huge turn on for Luna and it made her cunt tighten a bit, which prompted the tentacle fucking her to pump itself a bit harder into her.

For several minutes, the tentacles fucked Luna and she loved it, moaning with each second that passed. Before long, the tentacles throbbed inside her and began to cum, filling her with their sticky, warm seed. She gulped everything down that came down her throat and her womb took every bit of what the one inside her pussy gave, and the insides of her anal cavity was coated in white. Soon after cumming, the tentacles retreated from her body and let her catch her breath, and she shakily got up to her feet, annoyed that the tentacles had stopped fucking her before she got to cum. She shook her head and composed herself as the cool, damp air of the temple made her shiver as it blew across her nipples and her soaked folds.

She gave one more look to the unconscious girl and gulped a bit. She wasn’t going to end up like that, even though it would be great. She wanted to become the queen of the tentacles and nothing was going to stop her. So, Owl began to walk on down the hallway while wading through the tentacles. She could hear the moaning more clearly deeper in the temple and she took a deep breath as as she slowly walked forward. She started to really smell the musk of all the tentacles and their cum and she began to feel lightheaded and woozy. She eventually made it to a spot where actual daylight shined down and lit up the corridor and all its tentacles, and she went to stand under the light and she felt a breeze of air from the outside, letting her get some fresh air.

“Oh gods, that’s much better~” Owl said and closed her eyes, savoring the fresh air in her lungs as she leaned her head back, her face pointing upward, “Too much of that and I might lose it, hahaha~” She laughed lightly and took a long, deep breath.

Her eyes shot open when something fell on her face and she saw it was a large slug-like creature. Before she knew it, half of its body was in her mouth and it started fucking her mouth like it was a mini tentacle or something akin to one. Owl backed up against a wall and more slugs fell from the ceiling onto her body, then she felt tentacles sliding up her legs under her pants and a quick pace and she let out a muffled scream when the three inserted themselves into her holes, two in her ass and one in her cunt. The tentacles and the slug fucked her body wildly, making her cum within moments after being left hanging earlier. She moaned as loud as she could from her orgasm and everything fucking her as they were, which all seemed to be going harder than the tentacles before.

That left Owl to the conclusion that the tentacles only got stronger and rougher the deeper she went into the temple, which could be because she was getting closer to the throne. That conclusion just made her smile around the slug fucking her mouth and she happily began to suck on it. She let out a gasp when the smaller slugs on her body slid to her nipples and started sucking on them, and then she squeaked a bit when she felt them pump something into and around her nipples, making her moan a bit from feeling it start to tingle. The sounds of another girl moaning loudly made her look around and she saw numerous tentacles fucking a girl across the corridor from her, her cunt and her asshole being used by the tentacles while a couple of the slugs crawled all over her body.

Luna’s eyes widened as she saw another couple of slugs using themselves to fuck the girl’s nipples over and over and she looked down at the slugs on her chest just before they began to push against her own nipples. Owl let out a long, loud moan as her nipples were spread open by the slugs, and she lost all feeling in her legs and dropped to her knees, which made the tentacles go further inside of her and it made her moan even more. Another tentacle wrapped around her leg and snaked its way up, then it squeezed itself into her pussy, which made her moan more loudly around the slug in her mouth, placing her hands against the wall behind her to try to push herself back onto her feet.

Of course, she failed at that when the tentacles drove her to another orgasm and she let out a muffled scream of pleasure, the vibrations causing the slug in her mouth to start cumming and Luna swallowed it down. It fell from her mouth after a few moments and her moans became unmuffled as she continued to be fucked everywhere else by the slugs in her nipples and the tentacles in her ass and her pussy, all of them going so deep inside of her and making her feel so good that she just wanted to stay in that one spot. Just stay there and let these tentacles and slugs keep using her body for as long as she lived… It was a very appealing idea, but…

“N-noooo~” Owl said to herself as she felt the tentacles cum inside her, filling her womb and her ass with their seed before slowly pulling out of her, leaving their cum leaking out of her and onto the floor, “I have~ t-to keep going~” She said as pleasure still coursed through her system from the remaining slugs fucking her nipples, “I need to find the throne~”

She took a deep breath and stood up to her feet, wobbling from side to side. She let the slugs keep fucking her nipples as she started to walk down the halls once more, using the wall for support. Owl bit her lip as the slugs in her nipple went a bit deeper and her legs gave out on her once more. Then, the slugs began to cum inside her nipples and she felt their warmth reaching so, so far inside of her breasts. The feeling was like nothing else she ever felt and she just had to shove two fingers inside her wet, cum-filled pussy and masturbate to it. Luna began to moan more deeply, eventually having to support herself against the wall with her shoulder. The slugs finally fell out of her nipples and onto the writhing tentacles on the floor and their cum soon followed and leaked from her breasts.

Luna looked down and saw her slightly stretched-out and puffy nipples and just couldn’t stop staring. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy and very slowly, she reached her other hand up to one of her breasts, cupping it and squeezing it a bit to make a bit more cum leak out. She gulped a bit and slipped a finger inside her nipple, the feeling making her shiver and making her knees shake. Her nipple enveloped her finger and it almost seemed to want to suck it in. Owl started to move her finger back and forth as she worked her others inside her pussy moaning and gasping every few seconds before she added another finger to her nipple. Her jaw quivered with her moans and she dropped to her knees, beginning to rapidly fingerfuck herself while she slowly began to do the same with her nipple, feeling an insane amount of pleasure from just that alone, adding onto what she was doing to her own cunt.

Soon though, she stopped fingering her pussy and she moved those fingers to her other nipple, quickly pushing them inside and moaning in bliss from the feeling. She began to vigorously pump her fingers back and forth and her juices just absolutely drenched her thighs along with the cum that still leaked from within her. Before long, a few slugs took notice of her and started to crawl up her legs and two pushed themselves into her ass while one claimed her pussy. All of them began to fuck her two holes and all the feelings of pleasure inside her made her double over and let out the loudest moan yet just before a thick tentacle roughly plunged itself deep down her throat and Owl gagged around it, her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head as she experienced another, rougher orgasm that sent shockwaves of ecstasy through her body.

Owl’s mind began to get hazy as she continued to finger her nipples.  _“Th-this is too good~”_  She thought to herself,  _“I-I don’t know if I can make it… But I h-have to~”_

It was easy to tell herself that, but she couldn’t shake the thoughts of just giving up. It was such an appealing thought and Owl found herself unable to push it away as she did earlier. Her body shivered from all the pleasure she was experiencing and it made her unable to stop fingering her nipples. She wanted this to continue on forever. She wanted nothing more to be a breeding slut for all these tentacles as the other girls had been turned into. She wanted to spend her whole life just being fucked endlessly right in that spot. She wanted all these thick tentacles to ravage her body and she wanted the slugs to just always crawl all over her body and fuck whatever hole they could find.

Oh it was a very tempting thought for poor Luna. She let out a moan as the slugs fucking her started to cum inside her ass and her pussy before sliding and falling out of her, only to be replaced by another two thicker ones crawling up her legs, which of course pushed their way into her cum filled holes and making her let out more muffled moans around the tendril in her throat, which she happily sucked on as she continued to fingerfuck her nipples, everything bringing her to another orgasm that made her entire body shake. She screamed around the tentacle and felt her hands fall from her breasts, her fingers sliding from her nipples and she started to slump down more toward the ground. To be used like this for the rest of her days was just… such a welcoming outcome from her journey…

Just as her mind began to slip, a fire lit up in her yellow eyes.

 _“N-no!”_  Luna yelled at herself mentally and planted her hands firmly on the ground,  _“I have to do this! I’ll find that throne and become their queen and they’ll fuck me anyway!”_

Luna began to very eagerly suck on the tentacle and bob her head back and forth to give it more pleasure and she quickly made it cum after it had used her throat for so long. She greedily gulped its cum down and it soon withdrew from her mouth, and she slowly rose to her feet with her goal clear in her mind. Two more large slugs fell onto her body and crawled down to her breasts as she began to walk, moaning along the way and moaning even louder when the slugs crawled their way into her nipples, beginning to fuck them and stretch them open wider than what the first ones had done and going far deeper.

“Y-yeah, f-f-fuck me all you want~” Luna said to the slugs, basically sliding along the wall as she walked deeper into the temple, “I’ll be your-mmmm~ I-I’ll be your queen soon~”

For her, it seemed like she had walked for hours in the search of the throne. The four slugs had fucked their cum into her after a few more minutes and filled her breasts, ass, amd her cunt up with more spunk to add onto what was still there before they fell out of her body, giving her a break for a bit of walking. That break didn’t last though and she had been tripped up by a tentacle, and she just decided to crawl while more slugs made their way into her holes and began to fuck her far more vigorously than those that had before. Her mouth, nipples, ass, and pussy were all the targets of the slugs’ relentless fucking and it left Owl moaning like a slut.

She had crawled through the tentacle infested hallways for a long, long while, passing numerous girls that had tried and failed to reach the throne. All of them were being fucked in different positions. Some were on their hands and knees, some were sitting with their legs spread, their backs against a wall, some were held in the air against a wall by their arms with their feet not even touching the ground. Of course, all were being fucked by an untold amount of tentacles, their arms and legs completely wrapped up by numerous thick, slimy appendages while their mouths, cunts, assholes, and nipples were all being continuously fucked.

Owl was treated to a symphony of load but muffled moans and screams of pure ecstasy from all the different women being used by the lecherous tentacles. She herself had contributed to that chorus as the countless slugs fucking her had brought them out of her. After a while, she couldn’t help but drop to her elbows as she felt the tentacles all writhing more restless than before. Owl had to stop and catch her breath after the last group of slugs came inside her and fell to the ground, and she had very nearly given up once more and let the tentacles take her. When she finally caught her breath and returned air to her lungs, she slowly looked up and her eyes shined in wonder and victory.

She had found it.

“Y-yes~!” She exclaimed as she laid her eyes upon the throne. It was Victorian in design with a black frame and dark red, velvety cushions, looking as if it hadn’t been touched for ages but at the same time it looked like it was very well taken care of. The area around the throne was lit up from luminescent blue water in a small moat-like pool that also formed a large ‘X’ in the room from other pools leading to the throne, and the water surrounded the room in the same thing, leaving the entire room lit up in a soft blue light. And of course in the entire room was an immeasurable amount of tentacles.

Owl shook her head and quickly scambled to her feet, making a tentacle retreat from her pussy as she suddenly ran off toward the throne. She had a huge smile on her face as her legs barely carried her to her objective. She couldn’t trip up now that she was so close and soon, she was standing right in front of it. She placed her hands upon the throne and ran her fingers along the engraved black metal frame, and she pressed her hands into the extremely soft cushions, immediately falling in love with the feeling. Before the tentacles around her decided to take her, she turned around and sat in the throne, letting out a long sigh of exhaustion, closing her eyes. She finally did it.

“So… they weren’t crazy…” Owl let out a series of tired laughs and smiled, “I wonder what… happens…” She opened her eyes up and saw a bunch of tentacles surrounding her, “now?”

Before she new it, a thick tentacle forced its way into her throat and she gagged hard as it began to fuck her throat far harder than any other tentacle in the temple had. Next, she felt two shove themselves deep into her nipples and caused her to moan and scream from them starting to ruthlessly fuck the two orifices, quickly making her cum hard from the sheer pleasure. After those two, she felt two tentacles both push themselves into her loose asshole and she let out a scream of pain from it being stretched open wider, but it very quickly melted into slutty moaning as they pistoned in and out of her back door.

Then, Owl felt something very strange.

She looked down as the one tentacle ravaged her throat and her eyes widened even more as she saw her crotch glowing red, and then she let out even lewder moans just before something began to sprout from just above her pussy. For a few moments, it her longer and thicker until it was ten inches long and about an inch thick, and then a set of balls grew just under it. Luna had quickly realized that she had grown a cock due to some magic in the throne, but she wasn’t able to think on that for too long before a very thick tentacle shoved itself deep into her cunt and quickly started pumping in and out of her, the tip of it hammering against her cervix with each thrust it made and it made Luna scream in muffled ecstasy as her body from everything and as her newly grown cock was met with the cool air in the room.

Then, Owl noticed another tentacle show up but the tip of it opened up, and she shivered in anticipation just before it enveloped her cock inside of it. Not used to her cock yet, Owl immediately began to cum inside the tentacle and she felt it suck and swallow her spunk down. Of course, the tentacle wasn’t satisfied at all and continued to suck on her cock and gulp down every bit of her seed, moving itself all along her length while all the other tentacles fucked her numerous holes, driving her into another orgasm from how brutally hard they were thrusting into herm

 _“S-so this is~ the life of th-the queen~?”_  Owl asked herself before her mind started to slowly fracture,  _“S-so worth it~ It’s p-perfect~”_

All the tentacles felt her climaxes and they began to fuck their queen much harder before they each started to cum one after the other. The one in her throat was first and Owl felt it being pumped straight into her stomach as the tendril throbbed inside her, but she gulped anyway to milk it for even more. Next up were the ones deep inside her breasts, which had become the second best feeling ones after the one milking her cock. The thick tendrils pushed themselves so deeply into her nipples and it made her scream so loudly even with it being muffled before they started to cum and release their seed within her breasts. Feeling their hot cum flooding deep inside her nipples made her eyes twitch from the pleasure, and they just kept cumming. The two in her ass were next and they were right after the last, both tentacles pumping their cum as the others did and the amount they dumped into her was greater than any other tentacle that had taken her, and their cum began to be forced past them and out of Owl’s ass. Then was the one in her cunt. That one continued to thrust inside her for several more moments before the tip of it slammed against her cervix and it began to spray rope after thick rope of its seed straight into her womb. It also came far more than the tentacles before and the amount filling her was so great that she was sure she would become pregnant from it, and she really hoped that was true.

None of those tentacles were done with her yet and the one around her cock was unrelenting with milking her, making her cum once more and blast her load into the tentacle just before all the other tentacles began to ruthlessly fuck her again, even harder than before and that’s when Luna’s mind broke and left her, her thoughts replaced only by the want of being used as the tentacles’ breeding bitch for the rest of her life and as their new queen and with their cum sustaining her, that would be for a very, very long time and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Luna’s eyes crossed and rolled into the back of her head as another orgasm crashed through her body and she was basically limp in the throne, unable and unwilling to do anything with any of her limbs. She very happily sucked on the tentacle in her throat to help it cum as many times as it could, and a few minutes later it started to dump another heavy, thick load of its spunk down into her stomach, pulling out just enough to let its cum fill her mouth and cover her tongue. She was immediately addicted to its taste, being completely different than any of the last tentacles’ cum.

From then on, the girl stayed as a breeding slut for the tentacles of the temple, being milked endlessly for her seed while the tentacles dumped theirs into her. The legend lf the tentacle temple was indeed true, although she was currently the only one to have that knowledge.

And it would forever be Queen Owl’s secret.


End file.
